otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - August 2005
Jackal quarantined - again Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Aug 01 18:25:59 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - A ship that fled Ungstiri quarantine Sunday is now back in quarantine -- around Waldheim.Health Minister Geoffrey Cruyer confirmed that the ship had returned to Waldheim. "At this point we have no reason to suspect that the ship has any association with Volari. We have confirmed that the ship was appropriately decontaminated before leaving Waldheim," said Cruyer.But the ship is not immediately being released. "Since leaving Waldheim, IND Jackal visited a world we now believe to have been affected by ATRV. It is consequently once again under quarantine and will not be permitted to leave Waldheim space until it has been thoroughly decontaminated by PHS personnel," read Cruyer's statement. DelMarenno Resigns Council Posted By: Asini Article: AUG05-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 03 07:26:36 3005 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Minister of Defence Brian DelMarenno tendered his resignation from the Cabinet to FC Frederick Chamberlain earlier today, then resigned from the Council of Equals, a Dorling Street source said.DelMarenno confirmed this himself when contacted in his office. "I took serious financial risks, risks that have resulted in serious consequences," he said. "I apologize to the people of Sivad and to King Richard for my failure to keep private affairs from interfering with my obligations to the Council, and because of this failure, I must resign."DelMarenno admitted he was talking about the recent downfall of his major venture, the Interstellar Vroomhopper Racing League, amidst fraud allegations and rising debt claims against the League's parent corporation, Ikeopo Trading Cooperative."It got out of hand," DelMarenno admitted. "It got out of hand far too quickly. That failure has cost me - well - everything. I only hope that I can learn from this and move on." DelMarenno staunchly denied accusations of race fixing and favouritism. "I was raised to value my integrity more than anything else I have," he said, "and I will not rest until these rediculous allegations have been laid to rest for good." The two-and-a-half-year veteran of the Council of Equals promised he would eventually attempt a return to politics.In the meantime, DelMarenno confirmed, he has given much thought to filing for bankruptcy himself and has already filed the papers to dissolve IVRL's parent company, Ikeopo Trading Corporation, in an attempt to avoid the same process for his personal assets. If DelMarenno declares bankruptcy himself, he will not be able to hold public office until his debts are discharged.- SBS Staff IVRL racer enters coma Posted By: Asini Article: AUG05-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 03 07:29:31 3005 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - In the IVRL's controversial last race over Deserata, racer Taeren M'nammrann's vroomhopper, the UKT Black Sheep, suffered a catastrophic engine failure and M'nammrann himself had to be recovered by rescue workers.One week later, M'nammrann is still in a coma at Enaj Treatment Centre, caused by head trauma from the accident, which is still under investigation. Next of kin were unavailable for comment, and so far no lawsuits have been filed as a result of M'nammrann's injury.- SBS Staff Sedgemore praises PHS efforts - criticizes Tory "sleaze" Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 03 20:06:08 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad - From his weekly press conference at the SDP Headquarters at 3 High Court Walk, SDP leader Geoffrey Sedgemore praised the Public Health Service for its work on Waldheim, Sivad, and elsewhere during the ATRV attacks. In his statement, he said, "It is, of course, reassuring to know that, in the PHS, we have highly trained and prepared personnel willing to risk their lives to bring safety and stability to all regions of this empire, and indeed, the wider universe. The entirety of the Sivadian empire owes a debt of gratitude to these brave workers who have agreed to leave their homes and knowingly enter into a dangerous situation in order to help their fellow beings. A willingness to help others is one of those attributes that I think symbolises the resilience and positive attitude of the Sivadian people."Later in the conference, Mr Sedgemore was asked to comment on the resignation of Conservative Councillor and Minister of Defence Brian DelMarenno. He stated, "Of course, I have worked with Councillor DelMarenno on many occasions while I have been on the council, and have always considered him to be a good man. I certainly wish him the best in his current struggles. However, I think it is clear that whenever you have a party that allows its members to prioritise their personal business over their duty to the country, you are going to have problems like this that arise. The fact of the matter is that Tory policy, which emphasises corporate success over the public welfare, has always been one that will cause conflict of interest, sleaze, and issues of trustworthiness. I think what this entire situation proves is that the Government needs to seriously consider a law that would limit the ability of Councillors to be actively involved in private corporations whilst they sit in the House." Airburst Over Sivad Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 04 12:46:06 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - This time, it wasn't a hoax.The Strategic Retreat decloaked above the Sivadian city of Enaj during the morning rush hour, releasing an explosive payload before disappearing once more.Local health officials already confirmed that the airburst contained the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, which is already in the process of turning many citizens of Waldheim, Demaria and Ungstir into oversized slug-like creatures.A cure to the retrovirus remains elusive. Atmosphere evacuation planned Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Aug 04 13:02:22 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - For the first time in more than a century, Ungstir plans to purge its habitation caverns of atmosphere.The last time, in 2902, it was to quell a massive fire in the landing cavern that spread to the main caverns.This time, it's in the hopes of eliminating all traces of the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus that haven't already infected the inhabitants of the rock.All ships are being locked down. All residents are warned to keep to their domiciles and don atmosphere suits when the warning klaxon sounds.The venting is expected to take about an hour. Pure plague sample captured Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Phyrria Reported At: Thu Aug 04 21:26:56 3005 TASK MATRIX CENTRAL, PHYRRIA - The Overmind, the sentient manager of all Phyrrian beings in the galaxy, confirmed tonight that one of its drones had acquired a pure sample of the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus from Sivad.The Overmind indicated that some days ago, it reached an agreement with Sivadian health officials to use Phyrrians to acquire a sample so that a cure might be found.The sample has been delivered to disease specialists aboard the GMF Athena. So, it's quite possible that a cure could be forthcoming in the near future.However, some Sivadians are concerned that the Royal Naval Service and Public Health Service may in fact have purposefully allowed Volari to disperse the virus above Enaj - potentially exposing millions of Sivadians to ATRV - in the hope of getting this sample. ATRV CURE DISCOVERED! Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG05-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Sat Aug 06 14:24:24 3005 /Waldheim Orbit/ Researchers from His Majesty's Public Health Service working aboard the GMF Athena have discovered a cure for the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, according to information released by the Department of Health.The cure involves a retrovirus that is designed to "re-resequence" DNA, according to the Department spokesman. It is currently being prepared for emergency trials, and it is expected that teams will land on Waldheim with the first doses within the next few days.The cure was apparently developed by Vice-Admiral John Lind, who also cured the previous iteration of the virus. Geoffrey Cruyer, the Minister for Health, who was at Waldheim with the PHS teams, was unavailable for comment as of press time./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Athena missing Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 07 11:08:47 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Officials on Sivad report that the GMF Athena, which was carrying the government's health minister, a top doctor and the cure for Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, is now missing.Ian Penumbra, proprietor of the ISS Orphic in orbit of Waldheim, confirmed that the Athena departed Orphic and achieved faster-than-light velocity.The Athena was believed to be heading toward Demaria, but it has yet to arrive there either. Demarians get ATRV cure Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue Aug 16 21:43:12 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - After a brief period of testing to ensure the viability of the new cure for the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, the GMF Athena delivered the remedy to Demaria tonight.The Athena, carrying officials from the Sivadian Public Health Service, was sabotaged after departing the ISS Orphic two weeks ago. After effecting repairs, Captain Marlan Ranix and the crew of the Athena managed to get the ship to Demaria to complete work on the cure. The sabotage is believed to have been perpetrated by the former quartermaster, a Demarian who calls himself Sharptongue Sandwalker and is allegedly in league with Volari, the presumed mastermind behind the ATRV crisis.The Athena next travels to Sivad to deliver the ATRV cure. Former Imperator alive! Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue Aug 16 23:26:06 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Sources confirm that Sharpeye Skygazer, the former Imperator of Demaria who was believed to have been beaten and hung by rioters, is actually alive on Demaria.The crew of the GMF Athena learned of Skygazer's condition while delivering the cure for the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus. Apparently, although Skygazer has been afflicted with ATRV, he is alive and relatively well.The Demarian that was hung and mistaken for Skygazer was, in fact, one of the rioters, named Fleetfoot Amberfur. Upon learning their mistake, many of the rioters condemned themselves to the Sand Mother Desert and committed ritual suicide. Cure arrives at Sivad Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 16 23:28:24 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - Public Health Service officers are now distributing the cure for the ATRV virus to Sivad's five thousand ATRV patients.Three thousand PHS officers were deployed on Sivad to respond to the ATRV epidemic. Returning to Sivad after supervising the PHS relief effort at Waldheim and Demaria, Minister of Health Geoffrey Cruyer credited their work with preventing the virus from spreading further on the homeworld."I think we all owe the men and women of the Public Health Service our gratitude," Cruyer told a press conference. "In particular, I think we ought to recognize the work of Captain Marlan Ranix and Admiral John Lind in finding the cure."Cruyer said that the cure is now being delivered to Ungstir though declined to give further details. He also declined to answer any questions about the current state of Waldheim, directing reporters to the Foreign and Colonies Office. Cure arrives on Ungstir Posted By: Asini Article: AUG05-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Aug 18 16:28:34 3005 (Resilience, Ungstir) - The GMF Athena arrived at Ungstir early Thursday with the cure for ATRV. Ungstiri health officials are now distributing the cure to those infected. Ungstir's centralized life support systems meant that almost the entire population of Resilience was infected by ATRV approximately two weeks ago. They are expected to make complete recoveries within the next few days. AES Annouces Future Expansion Posted By: 4 Article: AUG05-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Aug 19 21:50:30 3005 An Athena Exploratory Services (AES) spokesmen today announced plans for the purchase of a new Calliope class freighter. The AES most well known for the GMF Athena exploratory vessel plans to expand its business offerings into the shipping and private transport cnters.The Captain of the Athena, and leader of the Athena Exploratory Services, Marlan Ranix, was unavailable for comment on the new ship but rumours have indicated a possible LTDF connection. AES spokenman have indicated that applications are now being accepted for the new vessel but have refused to comment on who has been selected for the prestigous honor of Captaining the AES's newest vessel. For now, that information will remain a mystery. Shadow Chancellor lambasts Tories as anti-Democratic and sleazy Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 20 06:24:56 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad - Today, Councillor Arthur Worthington, Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer and Deputy Leader of the Social Democratic Party, roundly criticised the Conservative-Nationalist coalition government for being 'anti-democratic.' Noting that the Council of Equals had not had a public meeting in months, despite ongoing crises, Worthington stated that the Chamberlain Government was engaging in "anti-democratic backroom governance more indicative of an oligarchy than a democracy."Worthington mentioned that the First Councillor had not appeared before the Council to answer questions of his performance, of government policy, or indeed anything. The Shadow Chancellor called for "a government which is open and transparent, which launches its policy initiatives and discusses them in an open forum, which starts a national dialogue on issues of importance, rather than locking themselves in a room and making unaccountable decisions that nobody quite knows what they are."The Tories have always been like this, making hidden decisions behind closed doors with their biggest donors and corporate interests. It is corruption and sleaze of the highest order. Frankly, the reason is that their plans to dismantle the health service, to further privatise education, to reduce state pensions, and in whole to destroy most of what Sivadians hold dear in order to pay back their super-wealthy corporate backers is anathema to the electorate and would cause them to lose support. Regardless, it is time for the First Councillor to step into the light and make open and transparent decisions in a democratic way." Health Minister recieving death threats Posted By: 4 Article: AUG05-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Aug 22 01:43:53 3005 (Enaj, Sivad) - SHIELD is investigating but is not concerned by a series of death threats that have been delivered to the Minister of Health's office in the past few weeks.A total of eight death threats have been received by Geoffrey Cruyer. The first was delivered two days after the bloody evacuation of Demaria. "You're real brave when you got your militia lackies protecting you," read the first threat with letters cut out from magazines. "But how are you going to feel when I sink my claws into your neck? You killed the Demarians. You're next."Police say they believe the message may have originated from a member of Sivad's Demarian expatriot community, but officials stress that Sivadian Demarians have been peaceful despite the turmoil on their homeworld."We believe this to be the work of a lone fanatic, not representative of the Demarian community," Superintendent Troy Frederick told reporters. Frederick added that SHIELD does not believe that the minister is in danger, but that precautions are being taken. Eleven survive firey crash on Ungstir Posted By: 4 Article: AUG05-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Aug 22 01:44:55 3005 (Resilience, Ungstir) - In a miraculous rescue that one eyewitness called "proof of the eternal workings of God's grace," all eleven passengers from a crashed La Terran shuttle are expected to survive.The shuttle lost control while landing in Resilience and struck an empty cargo ship. Both vessels went up in flames, but firefighters quickly controlled the blaze. Four children escaped the passenger shuttle, but seven adults trapped inside.Several bystanders struggled to remove the adults from the shuttle. All survived, though five of the adults and two of the children are in critical but stable condition in the Resilience Clinic.It is suspected that alcohol may have contributed to the crash. Royal Marines Despatched to Waldheim Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG05-18 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 24 10:30:13 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Thousands of Sivadian Royal Marines have been sent to the restive Colony world of Waldheim to restore order following the outbreak of the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus on that planet.First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain announced that the marines had already departed Sivad orbit and would arrive within the day, along with investigators from SHIELD and members of the Colonial Service and other government officials. Though the Royal Navy has been monitoring the situation over Waldheim, they have been unable to bring the situation under control after many of the troops already on the ground were killed in the troubles following the epidemic."The situation on Waldheim is very grave..." Chamberlain said, in a statement, "However, we have an obligation to the people of Waldheim to restore order and government. That is an obligation the government takes seriously."When asked about the SDP allegations that his government was "undemocratic," Chamberlain reacted curtly, "If the SDP desired to hold a meeting while we were quarantined to prevent the spread of the ATRV virus, that just shows their callousness. After all, not a single one of the honourable members deigned to get their hands dirty by visiting Waldheim or assisting the PHS with its work."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Line of Pain vanishing Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Aug 24 11:20:42 3005 ALONG THE PARALLAX BORDER - The ancient string of dead starship hulls along the Parallax border known as the Line of Pain, trophies of Nall aggression against intruders, is disappearing.Salvagers and researchers alike report that at least half of the wrecked vessels that once dotted that region of space appear to have been plucked away or destroyed within just a matter of months.It's unknown who or what might be the source of this depletion of the Line of Pain. Penumbra's carnival visits Sivad Posted By: Brody Article: AUG05-20 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 25 23:06:11 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - The ISS Orphic, home of Ian Penumbra's traveling interstellar carnival, has arrived in the Ikeopo System after completing its work as a refugee aid ship at Waldheim."I am just glad we were able to be of some assistance to the government of Sivad and the people of Waldheim during the recent contagion crisis," Penumbra told the Sivadian Broadcasting System.The carnival ship is expected to remain in Sivadian orbit for about a week. Media Advisory: Minister Will Announce Regisan Results Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG05-21 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 28 13:43:39 3005 The results of the Drug Safety Authority's investigation into Regisan will be announced by the Honourable Geoffrey Cruyer, Minister for Health. Minister Cruyer will also introduce the members of the Ministerial Advisory Committee that will investigate Regisan's approval.Date:31 August 3005Time:20:00 Sivadian timeLocation:Enaj Convention Centre36 Sanjuni PlazaEnaj, Sivad- 30 -For more information, please contact Raisa Amondella, Chief of Staff, Office of the Minister for Health.(OOC Note: If you'd like to show up just to play an NPC journalist and ask some questions, that's fine too! If you're a Sivadian, consider whether you or a member of your family might suffer from Isherwood syndrome to give you an in to the plot -- see http://tinyurl.com/b8z7e) Category:News